In Your Arms Again
by kkenthusiac15
Summary: An immortal man has been haunting her dreams, she is oblivious that he is from her past. She must recall her past life to permanently be with him. Modern AU. RATED M FOR A REASON!


He is watching her from afar…

He shows up only in her dreams…

_Only in her dreams._

…………………………….

Kaoru woke up with heavy eyes. It was _him_ again.

Her dreams of _him_ started when she was turned twenty.

It has been two weeks since…

This night he became bolder.

:dream mode:

"Koi, did you miss me?" the man touched her cheek and she leaned into his touch.

"You know the answer to your question." She responded; freeing from his touch to lean to his hard chest.

"I want to hear it from you Koi.." he snaked his hand, from her belly towards her lower back, while playing with her hair.

"Of course I did. When will I see you? Are you real?"

"Koi…"

He inched closer, until their lips met.

He held her tight, crushing her into his lean body. He kissed her hard, he slid his tongue into her mouth, lavishing every part of it. He slid his hand into the thin fabric of her shirt, caressing her left breast. Her breathing began to labor as he continued teasing her breast.

As for her, she stroke circles on his back, urging him to continue.

Their usual 'meetings' were always like that. They just materialize in front of each other that's it, but frequently exchanging hugs and kisses.

:end of dream mode:

"are these dreams of mine real or just plain fantasies?"

she lied on the soft press of her mattress for several minutes before stepping out of her bed.

…………………………..

A red haired man watched his addiction wake from her dream.

His name is Kenshin.

Kenshin is an immortal, existing for more than a hundred years. He is living at an area in the world where mortals are forbidden to go.

He has been depressed on his existence ever since his mortal love died a century before. Her name was _Kaoru_. After his love died, he crumbled into tiny pieces; his soul fell into the depths of his memories with Kaoru.

But all of that changed since he saw his Kaoru again, the reincarnation of his Kaoru. He saw her one night. He took a peek in the reflection of a huge bowl of water located inside one of the chambers of his gigantic dwelling.

He saw her smile, her laughter, her eyes. Those exact pair of blue eyes he loved.

He developed a way to be able to connect with her, through non-physical means to introduce himself first, to let her trust him.

They have been acquainted over the past two weeks, they have been talking, but still, Kaoru couldn't remember him, and their past.

………………………………..

Kaoru was taking a bath. The relaxing scent of vanilla and jasmine filled the air. She is contemplating on her dream, the man with amber eyes. She came to like him, her dream lover. She admired his eyes, but why does everytime she looks at those amber pools, she gets a feeling that she has seen them before.

She stepped out of the shower. She got ready for her job.

………………………….

"_Kaoru, my love, I cant be with you permanently if you cant remember our past…" _Kenshin said to himself.

It was a rule in their world that they can't stay long in the mortal world if the person of their interest can't remember his or her past life. But they could only be given two chances of being with them for several minutes. And after that, their personal contact will be forbidden until the mortal remembers his or her past life.

And Kenshin plans on taking his first chance tonight.

…………………………..

Kaoru had a long day at the office. Everyone was so busy that day, and she is not an exception.

She washes her face first then changes from her office uniform to a tank top and panties. She did not care of her appearance; she only wanted to sleep.

………………………….

He is waiting for her to sleep.

"The time has come." He murmured before vanishing.

At the human world, Kenshin materializes into Kaoru's room.

He saw her lying on her bed, clad in only a tank top and panties.

_She sure looks great_. He said to himself.

He began to take slow steps towards her bed. As he walked, he gulped in her form; her skin, her hair, her body.

Then he climbed onto the bed and lied there, facing her.

He rubs his thumb on the skin of her cheeks, then he laces his hand through the soft strands of Kaoru's hair. His hand travels down her waist, stopping at her hips.

Then he partially lowers the fabric of Kaoru underwear, slightly revealing the black curls of her lower portion.

He rubs the sensitive part of her. He felt his hands get wet with Kaoru's juices. Then he rubs her clit before finally sliding a finger inside her. He could feel her hips twitching against his hand. He rubs her inner walls in a slow motion. He couldn't contain himself, he thrusts another finger inside her.

She releases a very soft moan out of her throat as Kenshin continues to rub her insides.

Kenshin's free hand slightly parts her legs to ease his motions. He continues to rub her walls in a slightly faster pace. Then he releases his hand from her lower abdomen.

Before he continues with his plan, he entered Kaoru's mind, controlling it and preventing her from waking up.

After everything is secure, he rolled Kaoru onto her back. He casts her panties away from her legs, then he parted her legs, stretching her.

He reveals the long mass of him. He climbs up on her, he puts his left arm beside Kaoru's head for support, then he thrusts himself into her. She was so tight, he slowly stretches her and when he finally reaches the end of the long passage, he began to move his hips against hers. He moves slowly and tenderly, careful not to hurt her. Then he explodes inside of her, his own juice filling up her insides. But he did not stop there, he continues to move himself faster against her, drying out his juices.

After his moment of pleasure, he carefully slid her panties on.

Now that he has reacquainted their bodies, there is a huge chance of her to remember him.

……………………………………………….


End file.
